


The New Neighborhood

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, season 3 episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Michael is nervous about creating another neighborhood with new humans, but Eleanor is there to help him through it. Major spoilers through 3x12.





	The New Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't written a fic in five months. I've tried to write a few, but couldn't finish them; good to know I'll never stop writing for too long! After watching tonight's episode, I was happy to see one of the more shippy Eleanor/Michael scenes from this season, since we haven't gotten too many. Enjoy!

The countdown to the start of the next neighborhood was at less than five minutes. Eleanor could see Michael was starting to get stage fright, something she’d never (as this version of herself, anyway) seen from him. 

“This is so exciting!” She told him. “You’re gonna do great, bud.”

“But what if I don’t?” He said. She’d never seen him so afraid. “I can’t bear to hurt these new humans.”

“What do you mean? Why would you hurt them?”

He sighed. “Shawn created a ‘Michael suit’ and promised me that if I can’t reform these humans, he’ll have demons wear the suit and look exactly like me while torturing them. The ultimate form of torture if you ask me, and I’ve witnessed some pretty horrifying stuff.”

Eleanor’s face fell. “I’m so sorry, that’s awful. You know that’s not gonna happen, right? If even a demon can be reformed, I’m sure a few more mediocre humans can cross over too. Don’t forget what your original neighborhood did, Michael.”

“Made you all better people even though you’re dead?”

“That too, but it brought us together. The whole gang and me and you. You might have assigned Chidi to be my fake soulmate, but I found my real soulmate in you. I love you.”

Even though the two of them had pulled their heads out of their asses a few weeks ago and fallen in love like they did in Reboot 801. Michael and Eleanor had exchanged quite a few “I love you’s” at this point, but hearing her say it still brought tears to his eyes.

“I love you, too. Let’s bring John in and tell him he’s made it into The Good Place.”

“I’m ready if you are.”

Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One,

Welcome! Everything is fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
